


Stay Still, Don't Touch

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, I hate myself, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Kid..." Negan laughed, breathlessly, pulling away from Carls hand. "You're kinda scaring me. The whole silent glare is really creeping me out." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and followed Carl down the rest of the hallway. "Okay, keep ignoring me. But... what are we doing here? Are you mad? Plan on killing me?" Negan fake gasped. "Gonna show me your first victim?""Do you know how to shut up?" Carl asked, stepping in front of Negans bedroom door. He opened the door and walked inside, walking towards the curtains. He pulled each one back, revealing the soft pink and orange sunset that glowed outside. Shadows filled the walls and danced across the floors. "Just come inside. I'm not killing you. If I planned on it, I would've lured you in better and made sure you were comfortable and unsuspecting."





	Stay Still, Don't Touch

"Kid..." Negan laughed, breathlessly, pulling away from Carls hand. "You're kinda scaring me. The whole silent glare is really creeping me out." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and followed Carl down the rest of the hallway. "Okay, keep ignoring me. But... what are we doing here? Are you mad? Plan on killing me?" Negan fake gasped. "Gonna show me your first victim?" 

"Do you know how to shut up?" Carl asked, stepping in front of Negans bedroom door. He opened the door and walked inside, walking towards the curtains. He pulled each one back, revealing the soft pink and orange sunset that glowed outside. Shadows filled the walls and danced across the floors. "Just come inside. I'm not killing you. If I planned on it, I would've lured you in better and made sure you were comfortable and unsuspecting." 

Negan stepped into the room, looking around. "Thanks for the warning. I'll know what to look out for when I piss you off." He winked, walking towards Carl, he wrapped his arms around Carls waist and kissed his neck, swaying to the song he was humming. "But if you aren't murdering me... why are we in here? Why are you keeping secrets?" 

Carl pushed Negans arms away and stepped away from him. "Go sit in the chair." Carl ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. "And take your jacket off." Carl watched Negan as he pulled his jacket off and sat down in the wooden chair that sat a few feet from the bed. "Good." 

"You're cute when you're dominant." Negan laughed. "Want me to call you daddy next? What about sir?" He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "You gonna tell me to get on my knees, too?" 

"Shut up." Carl walked past the chair, going to the dresser and picking up a tie that laid across it. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just... trust me on this." He walked back to Negan, standing behind him as he tied the worn cloth around his head, covering up Negans eyes. "You can trust me. When have I ever betrayed you."

"Well, you did sneak into my home and try to kill me." Negan relaxed against the chair. "But I know that you wouldn't kill me now. I fuck you too good." He tilted his head back, brushing the top of his head against Carls chest. "But what are we doing? You gonna ride me or some shit?" 

"No." Carl took a few steps back and shrugged off his flannel, pulling his shirt off next. "But you'll like it. I heard you talking about it to some guys." Carl wasn't really sure if he was going to like it. He just hoped he would. And if he didn't that he would bite his tongue and lie through his teeth and tell Carl that he loved it. 

Carl stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving on his boxers. He picked up Negans jacket off of the floor and pulled it on, taking a deep breath. The jacket smelled of leather and metal and a little bit of Negans cologne. It was hot on the inside, sticking against Carl as he tried to move around in it. Carl took a deep breath and climbed into Negans lap, wincing when the chair swayed and groaned underneath their combined weight. 

With shaking fingers, Carl untied the cloth and let it fall to the floor. Negans eyes slowly blinked open, widening when they landed on Carls face. Negan leaned up and kissed Carl, softly, smiling. He wrapped his arms around his waist, looking at the rest of his body. He greedily touched Carl, sliding his hands across his legs and grabbing at his thighs as if he couldn't get enough. Carl only swallowed. 

"This for me, baby?" Negan looked up at him. "You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you like this? While you wear my jacket?" Negans hand slid across Carls stomach, knuckles grazing across the front of Carls boxers. Carl was already hard and he couldn't help but buck his hips when Negan touched him. "God... I will never get used to how sensitive you are." 

Negan bit his lip and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Carls boxers. He tugged them down, Carls hip bone sticking out. "God... you are so beautiful..." he whispered, rubbing his thumb along his hip bone. "And you are all mine. Why don't we get that jacket off if you?" He reached up and grabbed each side of the leather jacket, sliding it doen Carls shoulders.

Carl grabbed his arms and pushed them away. "No." He mumbled. He watched Negan. The way he stated back at Carl before his lips turned into a dangerous grin. "No touching." He pushed Negans hands down so they were on each side of the chair. "And if you touch me again, I'll tie them behind your back." 

"Oh." Negan tilted his head to the side. "Okay... fine." He sunk back against the chair, each of his hands placed on the sides of his thighs. He dug his nails into them, slowly pushing his hips up. "You gonna give me a lap dance? Like pretty girls do?" 

Carl placed both of his hands on Negans shoulders, slowly lowering himself down so he was pressed against Negans hips. The rough denim of Negans jeans scraped along the backs of Carls thighs as he began to grind. "Shut up." He hissed, biting and tugging on Negans ear lobe. "I call the shots tonight." His teeth grazed Negans neck. "So... stay still and don't touch." 

Negan made a sound that resembled a growl. Like a predator makes at its prey. "Okay, kid, you're in charge." His nails dug deeper into his jeans, pulling the denim apart. "But you better make this interesting. I have things to do... don't waste my time." 

"I won't..." Carl grinned. He kissed Negan hard, gripping his jaw. He pulled away and pressed down harder, slowly rocking his hips, like a girl desperate to get off. He flipped some of his hair out of his face, biting his lip. The look in his eye showed Negan that it was a promise. 

Negan itched to reach out and touch Carl. To give him the bruises the boy craved. To bite and kiss and claw at him until he was shaking and whimpering and begging on top of Negan. But he couldn't. So he just dug his nails deeper. "You tryna be some stripper or something? You find one of my magazines?" 

"You talking about naked girls is a real turn off." Carl whispered, running his fingers through Negans hair before yanking it. "Do us both a favor and shut up, yeah?" He was panting, softly, his eye fluttering shut when Negan would push up and press against that place just right. "And stop." Carl settled down on Negans lap, sliding his thin, frail fingers down his body to his hips, shoving them down on the chair. "I said no moving." 

"Bossy." Negan licked his lips. "That's how I like my women." Negan pushed his hips up again, tilting his head to the side. He looked Carl up and down before smiling. "Don't be shy..." He grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer. "C'mon..." He kissed up Carls neck. "I know you aren't this vanilla... show me what you got." 

Carls movements stopped and he stayed still until Negans hands pulled away and fell to his sides. That was all the encouragement that Carl needed. He reached up and pulled his hat off, shaking his hair out. He tossed the hat to the side and slipped the jacket off his shoulders so the only thing holding it up was his upper arm. He put one hand on top of Negans knee while the other stayed tangled in his hair. His hips moved slower but harder.

"That's it..." Negan all but growled. "Yeah, baby, act like you're riding my dick." Negan gripped the legs of the chair, holding them so tight that he feared he would break them. He met each of Carls grinds with a thrust of his hips. "This should've been how we started. Innocently.." 

"You... you call this innocent?" Carls pants were heavier now, sweat beading on his temples. "This isn't innocent." 

"Yeah but... I let the dirty old man inside me take over and fucked you as soon as I could." Negan slid one hand down the leg of the chair, closing his eyes. He wished it was Carls thigh. "Should've waited. Let you call the shots. Grind on my leg. Just slip the tip in-"

"But you didn't." Carl grunted. His hips were moving harder now and the zipper of Negans jeans were digging into him, but he didn't care. Somewhere deep inside he liked the pain. Liked the small scrape across his body whenever Carl drug his hips across him. "You forced your dick into me as hard as you could."

"And you loved it. You were begging for it. Bending down and smart mouthing me. You needed two cocks instead of one." Negan ran his tongue across his sharpest tooth. He looked like a predator, like always. "Dick is the only thing that shuts you up, anyway. But I'm not surprised."

"Oh, yeah?" The dirty talk was getting to Carl. His pants and gasps were turning into soft moans and whimpers. He was clinging to Negan as if Negan was the only thing keeping him alive. In a way, be was. 

"Yeah." Negan purred. He leaned down and ghosted his lips across Carls neck. "You got daddy issues written all over you. One look at your little pout and puppy dog eyes and any man would be fucked. You're jail bait, kid. A underage slut with daddy issues. The worst kind." 

Carl grinned, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling back. "I think you mean your favorite kind." His hips moved faster now, stuttering each time Negan pushed up. "You always have a thing for the fucked up ones." 

"You know me so well." Negan purred, biting Carls ear lobe and tugging on it. "Love it when boys are all broken. In need for a daddy who can give them everything they want... God. It's even hotter when they don't know they want it. And one day you just...get them cornered... and they whine and blush like a little girl..."

"Negan-" 

"Sound familiar, baby boy?" Negan chuckled. "God. You were begging for it. With those lips and jeans that hung too low. You wanted me to look. You wanted them all to look. You sick little shit-"

"Fuck-"

"You want all the dirty old men looking at you." Negan breathed, burying his face in Carls neck. "But I don't mind when they look... because I know when it all comes down to it, the only dirty old man you want is me.." 

Carls hips stuttered one last time, the boy clinging to him for a few seconds, pressing his face to Negans damp shirt. He panted, slowly pushing himself up. "Shit.." 

Negan wrapped his arms around Carl and stood up, setting Carl down in the chair. "Thanks, kid." He smiled. "You didn't disappoint.." 

Carl smiled. Lazy and tired. "Thanks. I'm glad embarrassing myself by coming too fast was very amusing for you." He shot Negan a glare. A playful one.

"It was cute. Always is." Negan shrugged, sliding his jacket off of Carls arms and pulling it on. "I love how sensitive you still are. It's like touching a virgin every single time." 

"Shut up and leave." Carl mumbled. "You got zombies to kill and people to annoy-"

"I think I'm already doing the annoying." Negan leaned down, pecking Carls lips. "But I guess I could do some more..." 

"Bye." Carl mumbled, cuppint Negans cheeks and kissing him again. Negan pulled away, walking. "Be saf-" 

The door closed before Carl could finish his sentence.


End file.
